


Abandoned

by NanixErka



Series: The Dragon of the MCU (OC Insert AU) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, He technically gets one, OC insert, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Jose hadn’t known what to expect when two of the most important adults in his life were fighting in an abandoned Siberian bunker. He just knew the fighting had to stop.He didn’t want to take sides. He never meant to pick a side. But he did. When he quite literally turned his back on Captain America, that was seen as his choice. By the time he heard the clattering of the shield and turned his head, Steve was gone with his friend, and they were alone.Abandoned-----The first of many Shorts concerning my OCs integration into the MCU





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally ages ago and finally have so little shame that i'm just gonna post it. expect a series. I have one other fic finished and another i'm working on for this 
> 
> Enjoy more shameless inserts! Its my specialty

Jose hadn’t known what to expect when two of the most important adults in his life were fighting in an abandoned Siberian bunker. He just knew the fighting had to stop. 

He didn’t want to take sides. He never meant to pick a side. But he did. When he quite literally turned his back on Captain America, that was seen as his choice. By the time he heard the clattering of the shield and turned his head, Steve was gone with his friend, and they were alone. 

Abandoned

Jose turned his attention back to Tony, who seemed slightly delirious from the adrenaline 

“... Tio?” Jose started, raising a hand slowly to place on the arm of his armor. 

“... So I’m not imagining you, huh” He seemed to state, a hand reaching to grab for the arm holding his “That all-seeing guy tell you we were fighting?” 

Jose nodded “.. I figured… it was time to go home.” 

“... Pretty shitty time to come back, Toothless” 

Jose’s lips formed a rather uneven smile at the nickname 

“Yeah… but.. I’ve put it off long enough” He explained “Can you stand?” 

“... Not yet. Gimme a few minutes” The older man admitted, shutting his eyes to take in a deep breath and letting go of Jose’s arm. Jose took the opportunity to bring his (formerly Thor’s) cape closer around himself. 

“... How are we getting out of here?” 

“I sent ...someone... my location. He’ll be sending someone here soon” he assured “... You okay?” 

“... Dragons are lizards, Tio, c-can’t thermoregulate” he internally cursed at the stutter. Was he already shivering? 

Tony had a “shit, duh” look about him almost immediately, seeming to already be weighing his options. Suddenly the suit opened up- understandably startling Jose “Help me up, kid. My left arms kinda banged up” The boy did as told, helping Tony to his feet and stabilizing the older man before Tony straightened himself out. 

“Alright, c’mere” Tony used his good arm to pull Jose close to him “Not letting you get hypothermia your first day back since the Ultron fiasco” The boy practically gravitated to his body heat, hugging the man tightly 

“Mph, arigato” Jose muttered against Tony’s shirt. Tony, unsure of what to do with the close contact just placed his hand on Jose’s head, the soft hair a welcome distraction from his deeply internalized panic attack. 

“.. Back for good or just visiting, Dragon Tales?” Tony asked, though he knew the answer. It was evident the moment Jose turned his back on the captain what his choice was

“... I’m back for good this time” He confirmed “I figured I’ve been runnin’ long enough” 

Tony wanted to argue that the boy hadn’t been running. “Running” insinuates cowardice, and he wasn’t anything even approximating a coward. But he didn’t say anything 

“.. The minute we’re back on the Quinjet home I’ll get that contingency into motion” Tony explained “We’ll be staying in New York”

“Upstate?” 

“Nah, the city” Tony shrugged “Though we’re gonna stop there first, get you checked over” 

Jose nodded, thankful for the lack of dead air he was worried there would be. “Is doctor Cho there? I like her” 

“I’ll make sure she’s your primary doctor then” assured, looking out into the wilderness. “How’s your arm functioning?” 

“Good, it’s good” Jose assured, looking out too “Will, uh, you tell me what happened?” 

“... Eventually” 

Jose decided that prying further would be fruitless 

When a Quinjet arrived Jose was surprised to not recognize any of the faces, but said nothing. He’d originally assumed that Col. Rhodes would have been with them, but again, didn’t say anything about it. Whatever had happened was probably connected to that, and he’d find out later, surely. 

They boarded the ship and Tony accessed Friday, telling the AI to “get to working on the Dragon Tales Contingency Plan” while Jose was welcomed with a heated blanket that he very gratefully wrapped himself in along with the cape 

He fell asleep not soon after getting comfortable in the rear seats. 

—

“Hey ,come on kid, time to wake up” 

Jose grumbled slightly , sitting up and rubbing his sore neck. 

“We’re gonna be at the compound in a couple minutes, you need to be awake for this stuff” Tony explained, stepping away to look over a StarkTablet he’d somehow procured. 

“Mph, why?” The boy grumbled 

“Because Cho is gonna look you over… and General Ross is there” 

Jose paused, looking over at stark with skeptical eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Toothless” he assured, smirking just a tad. It was the first positive emotion Jose had seen out of his Tio since he’d arrived “I’ve got it covered” 

—

Tony knew he had to stay on Ross’ “it’s better to be allies” side. He had to stay at the very least cordial with the bastard. He’d signed the accords, he knew what he was in for. 

But that also meant he knew those papers inside and out, and that was proving useful here

Even if the idea seemed bonkers to literally everyone. 

Oh well. His bonkers plans usually worked, most of the time. 

When the two stepped out of the jet- Tony’s arm finally in a sling as it should have been- Tony put his good hand on Jose’s shoulder “Just let me do the talkin, kid” 

“That’s probably a good idea. I don’t have much nice to say to that jerk and his mustache” 

“... I forgot about your sass for some reason. Yeah, keep the lips shut” 

Jose rolled his eyes, it dragged another smile out of Tony. 

By the time they stepped inside, Ross was there, with his regular flanking of not actually scary looking bodyguards and security personnel. The man looked like he’d won the goddamn lottery when he spotted the pre-teen - who had turned back into his full human form while on the jet. Tony placed a hand on Jose’s shoulder again, sensing the already tense atmosphere. 

“Well, at least Siberia wasn’t a total bust, hm?” Ross said almost pleasantly 

“He almost suffered hypothermia up there” Tony commented almost casually, lifting his phone, seeing a confirmation screen “Oh and uh, he’s mine” 

“... Pardon?”

Even Jose looked up at him skeptically at that point 

“Legally, Ross” the man tapped his phone, highlighting and showing guardianship papers “And seeing as Jose is A: a minor, and B: under my care I’m telling you right here, right now that he is not going to be signing the accords, or doing any government work” He summed up rather succinctly. 

Ross looked like he was going to blow a gasket

Jose meanwhile, looked at Tony like he had 3 heads. It certainly hadn’t been the contingency plan he’d been expecting. 

“Head on inside, Smaug, Ross and I are gonna be… chatting for a while” 

“Oh, I certainly have words for you” Ross grumbled out. Jose took in a deep sigh and headed over to the entrance of the compound. 

He wasn’t really sure what was going to happen next, but hey, that kept things interesting at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me over at Tumblr :) Doodleimrpovement


End file.
